When broadcasting a specific item of content to a diverse population of wireless devices, it may be useful to broadcast, multicast and/or unicast multiple versions of that specific content. As but one example, a specific content item may be a program having audio and/or visual elements that can be encoded using any of variety of different types of coder/decoder software (CODEC), including scalable CODECs. Because numerous different CODECs may be deployed in the population of wireless devices that may be used to receive the specific content item, it is desirable to transmit that content in such a manner so as to make separate CODEC-specific versions available. If multiple versions of the same content are to be broadcast, multicast and/or unicast, it would be useful to have some mechanism for identifying data streams corresponding to the different versions of that content.